Tanya/Old
(version 2.x) * (version 1.2) |role = * Assault * Base Sabotage * Naval Sabotage |useguns = * 2 Colt.44 pistols (against units) * C4 Explosives (against structures) |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = * 230 (version 2.x) * 225 (version 1.2) |armortype = Flak |speed = * 9 (version 2.x) * 6 (version 1.2) |sight = 8 |cost = $1500 |time = |produced = Allied Barracks |req = Tech Center |groundattack = * 125 (pistols) * (C4) |groundmodifier = |cooldown = * 5 frames (0.3 in-game seconds) (pistols) * 70 frames (C4, version 2.x) * 100 frames (C4, version 1.2) |range = * 8 (pistols, version 2.x) * 7 (pistols, version 1.2) * 1.5 (C4) |ability = * Amphibious * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 5, version 2.x)/(range 4, version 1.2) * The C4 takes 75 frames (5 in-game seconds) to detonate, causing 2500 damage to the target * Can destroy bridges by using the C4 on its repair hut |veteranbonus = |elitebonus = |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-healing * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Cannot be mind-controlled * Immune to chaos gas * Cannot use C4 from opentopped transports |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 }} Special Agent Tanya is the all-too-familiar heroine of the Allied Nations. Official description v2.x Agent Tanya is the best Allied agent that's still alive, and it is still a mystery how is she alive, or at least - why most of Allied enemies consider her activity as another chrono experiment. She managed to break many enemy bases on their own, having learning something new every time. After the War with Yuri she pressed on training and is now superior to the SEAL in every way. She eliminates infantry almost instantly from even longer range, and can plant C4 on both vehicles and structures so be sure to pick her off from a distance when she can't be too deadly yet. When called to swim, she can be a threat for every naval unit that actually is near her presence - Tanya can detect submarines and underwater animals. "Shake it baby!"Allied Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x website'' v1.2 ''Agent Tanya is the best Allied agent that's still alive. She managed to break many enemy bases on their own, having learning something new every time. After the War with Yuri she pressed on training and is now superior to the SEAL in every way. She eliminates infantry almost instantly, and can plant C4 on both vehicles and structures so be sure to pick her off from a distance when she can't be too deadly yet.Allied Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Appearances * Tanya appears in Dead Gardens to destroy the Psychic Dominator in Washington D.C. * Tanya appears in Chrono Storm to infiltrate the Kremlin after the final objective is completed, just like in the namesake mission in Red Alert 2. * Tanya can be casually trained in both Scarlet Twilight and The Fall of Adam, while Boris can't be trained in either of them. This might be a mistake in the case of The Fall of Adam. See also * Boris * Rahn References Category:Subpages